A New Paradise
by Lyndseybug
Summary: A new prisoner is brought to the island but she also brings a way out
1. Release

KC and Alice had been in the Techno camp for three days when a new shipment came in.

"Let me go!" The girl yelled.

"Get in the cage." The Techno said throwing her into the cage.

The girl growled as the Techno left.

"Welcome." Alice said.

"Hello." The girl said.

"I'm Alice and this is my friend KC." Alice said motioning over to KC.

"I'm Lyn." She said.

KC studied the girl carefully.

Something about her was familiar.

She had golden blonde almost brown hair and blue eyes.

"Divine Sister!" The Guardian said interrupting KC's thoughts.

"Hello Jaffa." Lyn said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It is a sign. The Divine one has spoken." Jaffa muttered.

"Weirdo." Lyn said under her breathe.

"Divine sister?" Alice asked.

"Zoot was my brother." Lyn said.

"He never said he had a sister." KC said.

"You knew my brother?" Lyn asked slightly shocked at their reactions.

"We never met Zoot but we know Bray." Alice said.

"He's our leader." KC said.

Lyn looked at her watch.

"We should be free anytime now." She said.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

A figure in a black cloak snuck up behind the guard and knocked him out.

The figure grabbed the guard's key card and opened the cage.

"Right on time Zan." Lyn said.

The figure let down their hood to reveal a woman with her pink and blue hair in a ponytail.

KC gasped at the woman.

"Zandra?" He asked.

"KC?" Zandra asked back before pulling the boy into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." KC said.

"Same here." Zandra said.

"Guys can this wait? We have some Technos the take care of." Alice said.

The captives quickly captured the remaining Technos and put them in the cages.

"So Zandra what happened to you?" KC asked.

"Give me one minute." Zandra said before heading over to the boat.

She came back a few minutes later holding a four-year-old boy.

"I'd like you to met my son Alex." Zandra said.

"He's Lex's?" Alice questioned.

Zandra nodded.

"He looks like him." Alice said.

"So what's the story?" KC asked.

"Well…" Zandra said.


	2. Memories

_Zandra opened her eyes as she became conscious._

She some how made it out of the building, yelling her fellow Mallrats names. She stumbled down the mountain barley awake. She pasted out just as she made it to the street. 

_Zandra groaned as she woke up._

_A girl was leaning over her._

"_Welcome back." She said._

"_Who are you?" Zandra asked._

"_My names Lyn." The girl said._

"_I'm Zandra. What happened?" Zandra asked._

"_I found you passed out on the side of the road. You and your baby are very lucky." Lyn said._

_Zandra's hand flew to her stomach._

_It was slightly larger than before._

"_She's awake?" A male voice asked._

_A boy entered the tent._

"_Zandra this is my partner Ron." Lyn said motioning to the older boy._

_He looked about 18._

"_Why'd you save me?" Zandra asked._

"_I guess you could say we're those rare people that still care." Ron said._

"_We're peace keepers. We travel and make sure people are doing right." Lyn said._

"_Who's your tribe?" Ron asked._

"_It doesn't matter. They're dead." Zandra said gravely._

"_Why don't you join us? We could use the help." Lyn offered._

"_OK." Zandra said._

"_Ahh!" Zandra screamed._

"_Push Zan." Ron said, gripping his friend's hand._

_A cry filled a tent._

"_It's a boy!" Lyn said holding up the baby._

_She cleaned him up and gave him to Zandra._

"_He's beautiful." Zandra cooed._

"_What are you going to name him?" Ron asked._

"_Alex. After his father." Zandra said looking at Alex._

"_I've heard rumors of the Technos in the city near where you came from." Ron said._

"_So you're leaving?" Zandra asked._

"_They'll know where Lyn is. And my brother." Ron said._

"_Be careful Ron." Zandra said hugging him._

"_I will Zan. Always am." Ron said before leaving._

"_Good luck." Zandra whispered._


	3. Finding the Lost

"So you don't know where Ron is?" Lyn asked.

"Nope." Zandra said.

"Great." Lyn said.

"Ahh Zandra, Lex got remarried. To Tai San." KC said.

Zandra smiled sadly.

"He thought I was dead. I wouldn't expect him to not move on." Zandra said.

"Look." Alice whispered.

A transport truck was coming over.

"Hide." Lyn said.

The two guards got out of the truck and were attacked by the captives.

They were thrown into the cage with the others.

Lyn opened the truck doors.

"Everyone out. Your free." She said.

"Andy? Tally?" KC asked the first two prisoners.

"KC! Guys its Alice and KC!" The twins yelled.

Cloe, Ved, Luke, Patsy and Ryan got out of the truck.

Bray was the last to exit the truck.

"Bray!" Lyn yelled hugging her brother.

"Lyn!" Bray said hugging her.

He looked at Zandra.

"Zandra?" He asked.

"Hi Bray." Zandra said.

"Good to see you." Bray said.

"You don't seem surprised." Zandra said.

"After finding Amber, I'm really not." Bray said.

He spotted Alex.

"This must be your baby." Bray said.

"His names Alex." Zandra said.

"I'm a dad now. A little boy." Bray said.

"We'll get back to the city soon enough Bray." Alice said.

"Ahh Lyn." Zandra said pointing towards the ocean.

A blinking light shown.

Lyn rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Trader." Lyn said.

"We've made few deals with him and that his alert signal meaning that he's in trouble." Zandra said.

"Who volunteers to come with?" Lyn said motioning towards their boat.

"I'll go." Bray said.

"Me too." Ryan said.

"Than come on." Zandra said.

"Look a boat!" Sammy said pointing at the on coming boat.

"I know that boat. It's Lyn's." Trader said.

"Lyn?" Ebony asked.

"She's this girl that-" Trader was cut off by Ebony.

"I know who she is." Ebony hissed.

"Ahoy Trader!" Lyn yelled.

She spotted Ebony.

"Ebbie!" She squealed hugging Ebony.

"Lyn! It's so good to see you." Ebony said.

"If you're here that means these are the famous Mallrats." Lyn said looking over the group.

Amber stepped forward.

"I'm Amber." Amber said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Lyn said.

"Lyn?" Trudy asked coming up from beneath deck.

"Trudy!" Lyn said hugging Trudy.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jay asked.

"I'm Bray's sister and boy will he be happy to see you guys." Lyn said.

"You know where Bray is?" Amber asked.

"We found him on that island with some other Mallrats. Right now he's on the boat." Lyn said.

"What is taking you so long?" Zandra's voice asked.

Lex went pale.

"No." He whispered.

"Come on over Zan. It's the Mallrats and Ron!" Lyn yelled.

"Ron?" Ruby asked.

"You know the guy holding Ebony's hand." Lyn said.

Ebony looked at Slade in shock.

"I didn't know she knew you." Slade said in defense.

Zandra came onto the boat, quickly followed by Bray and Ryan.

"Zandra." Lex said.

"Hello Lex. Guys." Zandra said.

"Ryan." Salene said.

"Salene." Ryan said before the two hugged.

"Bray!" Amber said hugging Bray.

"I've missed you so much." Bray said.

"I've missed you too. I thought you were dead." Amber cried.

Amber pulled away from Bray and walked over to Jay.

"I understand." Jay said before she could say anything.

"Thank you." Amber said.

She hugged him quickly before returning to Bray.

"So what's the problem?" Lyn asked Trader.

"Out of fuel." Trader said.

They quickly refueled the boat and headed to land.

"Ellie!" Alice said hugging her sister.

The Mallrats quickly said hello to their friends.

"Not so fast." Lyn said as Ram tried to leave.

"Lyn! Such a gre-" He was cut short by her slapping him.

"I deserved that." Ram said.

"Yes you did. Are you trying to end up like Martin?" Lyn yelled.

"No." Ram said in a small voice.

"You put me and Bray in these camps!" Lyn yelled.

"I didn't know you were." Ram protested.

"Doesn't matter! And what the hell is wrong with Darryl?" Lyn yelled.

"The idiot some how lost memory." Ram said.

"I didn't lose m memory. I just don't remember a lot." Darryl said.

Lyn picked up and coconut off the ground and clocked him over the head.

"Ouch… Lyn?" Darryl asked.

"Always works." Lyn said.

"I remember everything." Darryl said.

"I'm sure that everyone is tired. Why don't we spilt into two groups and get some rest." Amber suggested.

The tribe agreed and headed onto the boat.


End file.
